A mobile computing device may be configured to provide distance information to a golfer during a round of golf. For example, the mobile computing device may provide distance information using position data provided by a global positioning system (GPS) sensor. In one example, the mobile computing device may continuously operate the GPS sensor during a round of golf to provide distance information to a golfer.